


Unfair

by 94_93



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Amei isso - Freeform, Fluff, Foi o Xing que fodeu o Baek na mesa do Minseok e quebraram o monitor - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94_93/pseuds/94_93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok é chefe de Kyungsoo, então naturalmente eles têm que se apaixonar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Tradução de um plot que veio desse tweet twitter.com/exomofficiaI/status/749845403239981056  
> A moça deixou eu traduzir então créditos pra ela twitter.com/soloxings
> 
> Eu revisei bem por cima, se tiver alguma coisa errado me falem.  
> Meu twitter twitter.com/wangja_kim

Minseok nunca foi de lutar contra os relacionamentos em escritório. Ele pensava que se as pessoas estavam apaixonadas, elas não deveriam ter barreiras. Achando que ele mesmo nunca entraria em uma relação, como o CEO de Kim Importações não seria profissional. Isso até ele aparecer. O problema de Minseok veio em um sorriso em forma de coração e corte de tigela. Ele poderia ter entrevistado e contratado seu novo secretário ele mesmo, mas estava se sentindo um pau no cu aquele dia e queria torturar seu antigo, fazendo-o escolher seletivamente sua substituição. O babaca havia feio sexo no escritório do chefe e quebrado o monitor durante o ato. Ele merecia muito mais do que ser apenas demitido, na opinião de Minseok.

Mas Kyungsoo não era o que ele esperava quando Baekhyun disse que havia achado alguém. Ele estava esperando alguém barulhento e desagradável como o outro, mas Do Kyungsoo era reservado, fazia seu trabalho, sempre chegava cedo e trabalhava até tarde. Ele era um perfeito empregado. Não apenas isso, mas ele era malditamente atraente.

Minseok sempre soube que era gay, seus pais também, eles nunca se importaram muito. Não eram esse estereótipo de pais ricos que você vê em dramas. Nunca tentaram casar ele com uma mulher para conexões, e sempre deixaram ele ser ele mesmo. Ele nunca muito explorou sua sexualidade. Apenas sexo casual e só, sem relacionamentos, sem sentimentos. Ele nem mesmo se lembra se já havia se apaixonado, mas quando viu o garoto pela primeira vez, soube que era amor.

Quando ele falou com Kyungsoo pela primeira vez, ele gaguejou e corou, foi uma bagunça embaraçosa. O outro teve até que perguntar se ele sabia quando o chefe chegaria, ter que explicar que ele era o chefe foi quase tão estranho quanto o resto da conversa, mas pelo menos Minseok não foi o que corou dessa vez.

Ao passar dos dias ele tentava mais e mais se aproximar de Kyungsoo, ele estava completamente enfeitiçado pelo mais novo. Um dia, aproximadamente um mês depois de Kyungsoo começar a trabalhar na empresa, ele disse que ficou doente. Minseok descobriu que seu dia ficava completamente entediante sem ser capaz de chamar ele a cada 15 minutos com uma desculpa que precisava vê-lo. No próximo dia, ele aparece com a cara séria e os olhos tristes. Minseok não podia ver a luz da sua vida (ele estava sendo realmente dramático com essa paixão) triste. Então, ele decidiu agir.

Ele apertou o botão do interfone e disse “Kyungsoo, você pode vir aqui um minuto? Precisamos conversar.” Ele pôde ver o garoto tremendo quando entrou e parecia nervoso.

“Oi, Sr. Kim, como posso ajudá-lo?” Kyungsoo estava tentando manter o rosto sério e tentava agir normalmente, mas Minseok pôde ver suas mãos tremerem e escutar sua voz se quebrar. Ele suspira e caminha até o mais novo, passando seus braços envolta dele sem pensar duas vezes.

Kyungsoo congela e pensa em se afastar, mas então ele escuta sussurrado “Você não precisa me dizer, só deixe vir.” Permite-se cair nos braços de seu chefe e começa a chorar. Depois de vinte minutos mais ou menos de eles apenas em pé ali, as pernas de Minseok começam a ficar cansadas e os braços dormentes, então ele se afasta relutantemente vendo Kyungsoo limpar seus olhos.

“Por que não saímos para jantar hoje à noite, Kyungsoo? Podemos falar sobre o que quer que tenha acontecido ou não, ou podemos celebrar seu primeiro mês de aniversário como meu secretário.” Minseok já sabe que a resposta vai ser não, mas ele imaginou que deveria tentar. Ele não podia aguentar saber que o garoto que ele gostava tanto estava triste e iria ficar sozinho.

“Desculpa, chefe. Preciso ir para casa por causa dos meus gatos. Ah merda. Finja que eu disse alguma coisa mais legal que isso. Eu não sou uma senhora cheia de gatos, eu juro. Por favor, não me chame de idiota. Eu tenho só dois. Isso não é ruim, certo? Taylor Swifit disse que dois gatos estava tudo bem, mas se você pegasse um terceiro você estaria entrando num território-“ Kyungsoo parou ele mesmo percebendo o quão desconexo eram as coisas que estava falando.

 

{}

 

“Você realmente citou Taylor Swift enquanto rejeitava seu chefe, cara? Isso... eu nem sei como reagir a isso, Kyungsoo.” O garoto mencionado lamuriou e jogou uma almofada na cabeça de seu melhor amigo. O outro arfa e dá um tapa em sua coxa. “Não me ataque só porque você é muito estranho lidando com a paixonite em seu chefe, cara. Você chorou no colo dele por tipo, meia hora e então correu pro trabalho, como você se safa dessas coisas? Se eu fizesse isso eu estaria demitido.”

“Você não seria demitido, você sabe que Sehun precisa que você esteja são naquela loja. Jongdae não teria porque ir para lá, e já que os principais fundos da ‘Groovyo’ são ele, você teria problemas em fazer com que Sehun não acabe com sua vida.” Jongin bate na coxa dele novamente e Kyungsoo revida desta vez, torcendo seu braço fazendo o mais novo ganir de dor e resmungar algumas desculpas.

“Mas o que eu faço com o Sr. Kim? E se ficar estranho na segunda e ele me demitir? Merda, eu rejeitei uma proposta de janta do meu chefe, eu estou fodido.” Mas Jongin já estava concentrado, Kyungsoo suspira e volta a se focar no drama em que eles estavam assistindo.

 

{}

 

Como esperado, Kyungsoo estava errado. Tudo sobre Sr. Kim estava ok, melhor do que o normal. Ele estava de bom humor por causa de um negócio bem sucedido ou algo assim. Kyungsoo não se importava desde nada esteja errado entre ele e seu chefe.

Três meses depois havia um novo contratado. Ele era alto, bonito e dava muitas desculpas para falar com Kyungsoo. Não que eles realmente precisavam conversar. Ele gostava do modo em que o gigante sorria para ele e ria bastante, e, inferno, ele até tocava em Kyungsoo bastante. Ele parecia sempre ter a mão nele enquanto conversavam. Kyungsoo gostava de passar tempo com ele. Descobriram que cresceram apenas alguns metros longe um do outro e era tão animador falar sobre o lar e como a vida deles era que ele se esqueceu do relatório que tinha que fazer.

Minseok não estava com ciúmes. Ele não estava, não importa o que suas ações faziam parecer, ele não estava fodidamente com ciúmes. Ele não tinha motivo para ficar com ciúmes de um empregado que parecia um Yoda crescido demais. Ele era um homem de negócios bem-sucedido e, caralho, ele tinha um ótimo corpo se ele tivesse que dizer por si mesmo, ele tinha. Ele não tinha motivo de estar com ciúmes do garoto. Nenhum motivo além do fato em que ele estava tocando sua propriedade. Não que Kyungsoo fosse sua propriedade, mas ele gostava dele primeiro e não era justo que um cara tinha feito mais progresso com Kyungsoo em algumas horas do que ele tinha tido em três meses.

Quando Kyungsoo sai para pegar seu almoço e do Minseok, ele chama Chanyeol em sua sala e informa ele que seria transferido para outro departamento. O garoto Yoda concorda com um sorriso falso.

O próximo dia chega com um Kyungsoo parecendo um tanto irritadiço com muitas perguntas na ponta da língua, mas antes mesmo de ele colocar qualquer uma para fora, Minseok convida ele para um jantar novamente, dessa vez o mais novo concorda. Porque ele não poderia negar comida de graça do seu chefe pela segunda vez. Combinaram em ser na sexta-feira depois do trabalho, Minseok concorda relutantemente em encontrar ele no local, em vez de pega-lo em sua casa. Kyungsoo se vira para ir embora, mas antes se volta e olhar acusadoramente para ele, seus motivos originais de ter ido ali retornando à sua mente.

“Minseok, o que aconteceu com Chanyeol?”

“Quem?”

“Você sabe quem, o garoto novo, muito alto, muito barulhento e meio que cheira a ketchup.”

“Eu não sei do que você está falando, você não tem um relatório para fazer? Eu também quero um macchiato de caramelo grande na minha mesa nos próximos cinco minutos, se apresse.” Kyungsoo bufa murmurando um “você é tão pau no cu assim?”, Minseok finge que não escuta.

Kyungsoo nunca leva para ele o macchiato, ele apenas volta para sua mesa e trabalha. Ele parecia irritadiço e Minseok faz um bico. Ele abre o navegador e vai para seu e-mail sabendo que Kyungsoo recebe uma notificação quando não checa os e-mails de seu chefe em menos de cinco minutos. Minseok senta e espera.

O mais novo está aborrecido com seu chefe para dizer o mínimo. Ele sabia que o outro tinha uma paixão por si e o sentimento era mútuo, mas ele foi muito longe se livrando do Chanyeol do jeito que fez. Depois de uma hora fingindo trabalhar no relatório para seu chefe, ele desiste e começa a jogar no celular. Quando ele escuta o barulho chato da notificação saindo de seus autofalantes, ele sabe que seu chefe mandou um e-mail, ele poderia ignorar, mas o barulho não pararia até ele checar.

 _**De: kminseok1990@yahoo.com** _  
_vc ta brabo comigo :((_

Kyungsoo revira os olhos e bufa um “não me diga, Sherlock”. Ele aperta o responder e digita sarcasticamente a resposta depois de voltar ao seu jogo.

 _ **Re:** vc ta brabo comigo :((_  
**_De: DoKsoo@gmail.com_ **  
_Desculpa, não posso falar, tenho que fazer o relatório._

 _ **Re: Re:** vc ta brabo comigo :((_  
**_De: kminseok1990@yahoo.com_ **  
_não minta pra mim, soo, eu posso ver vc jogando cut the rope debaixo da sua mesa_

Ele escuta um gemido de frustração e ri.

 _ **Re: Re: Re:** vc ta brabo comigo :((_  
**_De: DoKsoo@gmail.com_ **  
_Cala a boca, eu quase bati o nível 16 antes de você me mandar mensagem. Eu já terminei o relatório estúpido ontem, mas eu iria esperar até amanhã para entregar porque você fica brabo comigo quando faço as coisas muito rápido, porque eu estou “trabalhando demais” segundo você. Agora vai se foder, eu estou brabo @ você ainda é o Sr. Kim._

Minseok sorri então deixa essa passar, ele sabe que não deveria permitir que seu empregado fale assim com ele, mas ele também sabe que ele não está irritado porque é Kyungsoo que havia falado aquilo. Ele escreve uma última mensagem dizendo que não demitiu Chanyeol, ele apenas transferiu para o departamento de negócios (porque ele precisava aprender a cuidar de seus próprios e deixar o que não era dele em paz, não que ele tenha falado para Kyungsoo essa parte) e viu o garoto revirar os outros enquanto lia.

 

{}

 

Quando sexta-feira chega, Kyungsoo se esquece do jantar (que ele recusa a chamar de encontro, mesmo que Jongin e Jongdae tenham lhe provocado impiedosamente sobre ser um) e ele não tinha uma babá para seus gatos. Ele estava surtando até que Jongin aceitou relutantemente cuidar de seus bebês preciosos. Ele estava atrasado para o trabalho por causa dessa ridícula necessidade que ele tinha. Eles eram gatos, não precisavam de cuidados o tempo todo, mas eles eram seus bebês e ele amava eles demais.

Minseok não estava em seu escritório e teve reuniões o dia inteiro, quando finalmente retornou ele teve que dizer para Kyungsoo que não poderiam ter o jantar. O sorriso que apareceu quando seu chefe entrou sumiu automaticamente.

“Ah, tudo bem, senhor. Nós podemos remarcar ou não, o que você quiser.” Kyungsoo estava tentando o máximo não soar desapontado como estava, mas ele falhou terrivelmente. Minseok franziu.

“Me desculpa, Soo. Eu queria que fosse diferente, mas eu tenho que trabalhar a noite inteira. Muita merda aconteceu, alguém vazou nossos planos e, caralho, eu não sei o que fazer. Alguém dentro da empresa está nos traindo. E se eu não achar tudo o mais rápido possível tudo vai desabar, eu não posso deixar isso... Esquece, você pode ir para casa agora. Me desculpa cancelar com você.” Kyungsoo abre a boca para falar, mas não deixa nada sair. “Eu sei que você deve estar aborrecido porque tudo o que eu faço é chamar você por razão nenhuma e eu forcei você a dizer sim para isso e ainda eu que estou cancelando, eu sou o pior, não sou?” Kyungsoo coloca a mão na boca de Minseok para ele parar de falar, ele poderia ter usado seus lábios, mas não queria que o primeiro beijo deles fosse assim. Se eles fossem ter um a esse ponto.

“Minseok hyung, não se coloque para baixo. Eu posso ficar aqui e te ajudar a descobrir tudo. Eu vou pedir comida e nós podemos encontrar quem é o rato e tudo vai ficar bem, okay? Você não é o pior, você é o melhor chefe que eu poderia ter pedido. Você também é engraçado, me deixa ser não-profissional e chamar você de merda. Você é incrível. Agora vamos achar quem é a pessoa e demitir ela.” Minseok permanece parado completamente aturdido.

“Você tem certeza? E as crianças? Elas vão sobreviver sem você por tanto tempo?” Kyungsoo cora e faz bico.

“Eu te disse para não tirar comigo por causa deles! Você é tão ruim comigo, esquece, você é o pior.” Minseok finge estar ofendido segurando sua mão contra o peito e fica murmurando “oh” de novo e de novo. Quando Kyungsoo bate no seu ombro o “oh” não era mais de mentira.

Depois de seis horas e dois pedidos de pizza e frango, eles acharam a pessoa que estava vazando as ideias, era uma empregada que estava dormindo com vice-presidente de marketing, Kim Junmyeon. Quando Kyungsoo descobriu isso, Minseok ficou tão feliz que acharam o rato que beijou o mais novo. Durou meio segundou depois de se afastar murmurando desculpas e pegando suas coisas. Kyungsoo ficou com expressão de raiva no rosto de novo e saiu sem dizer se despedir.

No dia seguinte ele chama Kyungsoo e Junmyeon no seu escritório e o secretário tem que explicar tudo. Principalmente porque ele sabe que é a única forma que ele vai falar com ele mais cedo possível, pois o mais novo está obviamente brabo com ele por algum motivo. Junmyeon parecia tão traído e triste, que partia o coração de Minseok ver seu amigo assim.

“Ei, agora que você está solteiro, eu tenho um ótimo amigo, ele é um loiro alto, sobrancelhas incríveis, ótima bunda e ele é muito confiável e totalmente o oposto dessa garota. Ele também veio aqui, viu você e me disse que você era muito, muito, muito interessante. Eu não sei se você gosta de homens ou algo assim, mas ele terá o prazer de te fazer chegar lá.” Ele escuta Kyungsoo dizer. E vê um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Junmyeon.

“Você está falando do cara que veio no meu escritório fingindo estar perdido e então ‘acidentalmente’ caiu no meu colo e se esfregou em mim? Sehun, certo?” Kyungsoo rola os olhos pela história de seu amigo.

“Primeiramente, me desculpa por ele se tão embaraçoso, eu estou com vergonha de chamar ele de amigo. Segundo, sim, é ele. Você sabe que ele é gostoso. Eu vou te mandar o número dele e você pode me agradecer depois, quando você tiver sexo regular novamente.” Junmyeon cora pelas palavras de Kyungsoo, Minseok quase se engasga pela resposta dele. Ele nunca tinha escutado o secretário falar daquele jeito, e por alguma terrível razão aquilo era excitante.  
“Ok, então, uh.. Junmyeon, me faça o favor de demiti-la. Soo, se comporte, porque Junnie é muito inocente para escutar esse tipo de palavra numa conversa aberta. Agora, saiam vocês dois que eu preciso descobrir como diabos vou salvar nossos rabos pela perda.” Minseok já tinha feito isso na realidade, mas tinha que pensar numa forma de dizer para Kyungsoo que gostava dele. Ele decidiu que alguns macaroons sortidos e um bilhete dizendo ‘Eu acho que tem a possibilidade que talvez eu meio que goste de você bastante’ era o suficiente.

Quando Kyungsoo voltou do intervalo do almoço ele achou a caixa. Leu a nota e tempestuosamente entrou no escritório de Minseok. O mais velho olha para cima assustado pela porta ser aberta tão bruscamente e desliga o telefone. O mais novo amassa o papel e joga no rosto do outro.

“Você talvez goste de mim um pouco? Tá de brincadeira comigo?”

“Meio que bastante na verdade, Soo.”

“Eu esperei quatro meses e e-mails de bêbado para ‘talvez meio que’?” Minseok encara ele confuso.

“E-mails de bêbado? Como assim?”

“Toda vez que você saia pra beber você me mandava e-mail sobre coisas aleatórias. Falando sobre como eu era bonito e como você estava apaixonado por mim.” Minseok gemeu frustrado e ia se desculpar, mas Kyungsoo começou a falar novamente. “Ou tinha também os que você estava excitado. Às vezes você me dizia o quão bem poderia me foder, até eu não ser capaz de andar. Outras vezes era quão doce e lento você queria me ter e como beijaria todo o meu corpo para me sentir amado.” Soo se aproxima de seu chefe e senta no seu colo e sussurra em seu ouvido. “Me diga, toda aquela conversa era verdade e você pode realmente realizar o que falou?” Ele se afasta e olha como havia feito o mais velho ficar desorientado. Ele sorri e remexe o quadril antes de se levantar e arrumar o cabelo.

“Kyungsoo, eu acho que estou apaixonado por você. Não consigo explicar porque e como, mas você me pegou. Me desculpa por ser tão autoritário e fazer você vir aqui quando eu só queria falar contigo ou te ver. Mas eu preciso de sua tenção. Por isso eu transferi o Chanyeol para os negócios, eu precisava que ele se preocupasse com os próprios, na verdade.” Minseok escuta uma risada vindo do mais novo e espera que não seja pela sua confissão.

“Minseok, você acha que eu perderia ficar com meus gatos por qualquer um? Jongin não é confiável o suficiente para meus bebês, mas eu fiz ele cuidar deles sempre, por que eu queria passar mais tempo com você, idiota. Eu também estou apaixonado por você, seu trouxa, faz um tempo já. Não precisava se preocupar com o Chanyeol, eu só estava animado porque nós crescemos perto um do outro e foi legal conhecer alguém que veio de onde eu vim.” Minseok estava tão feliz que poderia chorar, e ele até chora um pouco. Não que ele vá admitir isso.

 

{}

 

Seis meses depois do incidente do macaroon, Minseok pede para Kyungsoo e seus gatos se mudarem com ele, quando ele parece hesitante em se estabelecer na linda casa de seu namorado com seus gatos e suas caixas de areia e suas bagunças, Minseok tira dois filhotes que esteve escondendo em uma caixa embaixo da mesa. “Bom, se não aceitar esses dois não vão ter um dono maravilhoso para educa-los. Eu nunca tive um animal de estimação, Kyungsoo, você tem que me ajudar.” Kyungsoo beija ele tão forte que chega a doer.

“Você adotou gatos para me convencer de me mudar com você? Essa é a coisa mais fofa que já fizeram por mim. E também completamente injusto. Mas eu te amo e eu amo eles e Lu e Hani também vão amar.” Ele beija o namorado novamente e sorri, contente que Baekhyun ter sido pego fazendo sexo no escritório do chefe, porque se seu amigo não fosse tão exibicionista, ele poderia nunca ter se imaginado com quatro gatos e alguém que o ama ao seu lado.


End file.
